Conventional methods for constructing buildings are inefficient and expensive. For example, expensive foundations, time consuming "stick construction" methods, and specialized wiring and plumbing requirements in buildings contribute to the inefficiency and expense of constructing buildings according to traditional methods.
A major cost of construction is the installation of utility lines such as plumbing, electrical wiring, ducting, and communications lines within a building. For example, the installation of utility lines in buildings is typically performed by many different building trades (e.g., plumbers, electricians) at the site of construction. The use of such skilled labor at the site of construction is costly and time consuming.
The cost of installing utilities in buildings is even greater if the construction site is at a remote location (e.g., a location which does not have a suitable utility infrastructure). Even if utility services are available at the remote location, skilled personnel must travel to the remote location to install utility lines within the building being constructed. Consequently, the construction of buildings at remote locations can be especially costly and time consuming. As the cost of real estate in dense population centers continues to increase, constructing buildings in less expensive remote locations becomes more desirable.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for constructing buildings such as modular buildings are desired.